Anyone But You
by Rolling.fucking.Stone
Summary: Une nouvelle enquête Pour notre duo de choc Booth & Brennan, assez étrange!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

En trente secondes toute votre vie peut basculée, vous pouvez tout perdre, tout gagner, c'est aussi ça qu'on appelle le risque !! Et la vie c'est tout simplement savoir donner, recevoir et souffrir. Et chaque jour je repousse la mort en donnant, en risquant et en souffrant ! Je souffre souvent de mon passé, me dirais vous vivre c'est avancer devant sois, seulement on ne comprend notre vie qu'en regardant derrière sois ! Un jour mon partenaire ma dit qu'il fallait vivre comme si nous allions mourir le lendemain car c'est ce temps qu'on pense avoir qui nous tue. Sur le coup je l'avais pensé stupide mais désormais cette phrase prend tout son sens.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Tout commença lorsque Booth passa la porte de mon bureau :

- Hey Bones, prenez vos affaires on à une affaire !!

- D'accord !!

Je m'empressai de prendre ma veste et partis devant lui, tellement vite qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir.

Une fois dans la voiture je l'interrogeai sur l'affaire :

- Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

- Des restes ont été retrouvés dans un parc, à ce qu'on m'a dit la disposition des restes est assez particulière !!

- Particulière ???

- Désolé je n'en sais pas plus !!

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Arrivée sur les lieux j'aperçue les policiers s'activer tout autour du périmètre. Je vis aussi quelques camera, certaines appartenaient aux amateurs tandis que d'autre étaient des caméras de télévision. Je me demandai ce qui pouvait les intéresser comme ça, surtout la presse. Booth détestait les affaires médiatisées et je devais avouer que cela ne m'enchanté pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi y a-t-il des journalistes ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais comme je vous l'ai dit c'est assez particulier !!!

Nous nous approchions de la bande jaune :

- Agent Booth, dit-il lui montrant sa plaque, et voici le Dr Brennan

- Allez-y ! Les os sont par là, nous répondit le policier

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'emplacement que l'homme nous avait indiqué. Je baissai la tête et découvrit avec surprise les restes. Il n'y avait pas de tête, en faite il n'y avait rien d'autre que des fémurs, oui, des fémurs. Je me rapprochai pour pouvoir examiner les os de plus près quand j'entendis mon partenaire m'appeler :

- Bones… euh…Bones !

- Oui Booth ?

- Ecartez vous !

- Pourquoi ??

- Les os forment un mot !!!

Je m'écartai et découvrit avec effroi de quel mot il s'agissait : Mon nom !


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Je restais immobile devant ces os, devant mon nom. Tellement de questions traversaient mon esprit qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Combien ? Des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses. Pendant quelques secondes encore, je restais sous le choc. Mais on m'avait appelé pour quelque chose : faire mon travail, découvrir comment ces personnes sont mortes, et aider Booth à arrêter le meurtrier. Je repris enfin mes esprits en entendant la voix de mon partenaire :

- Bones ? Bones ça va ?

- Oui…Euh…Je…Je ne peux rien vous dire maintenant, il faut tout amener à l'institut !

- D'accord.

Booth donna l'ordre de tout emporter au Jeffersionian et voyant que je ne bougeai toujours pas mit sa main sur le bas de mon dos afin de me diriger jusqu'au SUV.

Durant le trajet je restais silencieuse. Un silence lourd, différent des autres.

- Bones, vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, très bien.

Il ne me crut pas et me fixa l'air de dire « vous me prenez pour un idiot ?! »

- En fait non, ça ne va pas !!

- Ce n'est pas votre faute… Vous savez si ça n'aurait pas était votre nom ça aurait était celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ?

- Parce que celui qui a fait ça est un malade, il l'aurait quand même fait ! Seulement nous, nous l'aurons !!!

Il me sourit ! Face à ces yeux pétillant et ce sourire je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment il fait pour trouver les mots justes, ceux qu'on a besoin d'entendre.

Le reste du trajet continua dans le calme. Un silence apaisant. L'atmosphère était détendue, je me sentais bien mieux grâce à Booth.

Nous arrivâmes au Jeffersionian. Les os arrivèrent en même temps. Je fis d'abord un saut dans mon bureau afin d'y déposer mes affaires. Je partie ensuite sur la plateforme. Booth lui quitta l'institut juste après m'avoir déposé.

Je savais que cette affaire risquait d'être longue et difficile.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Sur la plateforme, à l'aide de mon assistant du jour Vincent Nigel-Murray, j'examinai un à un les fémurs : impossible de distinguer le sexe des différentes victimes mais je pue, approximativement, donner l'âge des victimes.

Je finissais de noter le nombre d'os ainsi que l'âge approximatif de chaque victime quand Booth monta sur la plateforme :

- Alors, Bones, du nouveau ??

- Pas vraiment, rien qui ne pourrait aider.

- Dîtes toujours !

- J'ai compté vingt-et-une victimes, leurs…

- VINGHT-ET-UNE ??

Je levai la tête et découvrit un Booth choqué :

- Vous avez bien dit vingt-et-un ??

- Oui, c'est exact… Désolée de ne pas avoir un nom plus court !

- Non…Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser… Ce n'est pas de votre faute… C'est celle du malade qui a fait ça !

Je n'osais rien dire, il était furieux et c'est à cet instant que je vis Camille s'approcher et la seconde d'après disparaitre. Booth se tut et inspira un bon coup :

- A quand remonte les décès ??

- Les victimes sont toutes mortes à des périodes différentes. La première victime est morte depuis un ans presque 2. Par contre la dernière victime est morte il y a moins de deux semaines.

- Autre chose ?? La façon dont les victimes ont été tuées ??

- Non et nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il s'agisse là de meurtres !!

- Vingt-et-un fémurs qui forment votre nom ?! Je ne pense pas que se soit une coïncidence et encore moins qu'elles sont morte naturellement !! D'ailleurs je ne crois pas aux coïncidences !!

- C'est vrai ; mais il y a peut être une explication logique autre que le meurtre !

- Je ne crois pas en cette hypothèse!!! Connaissez-vous l'âge des victimes ???

- Oui la plus vieille était âgée d'environ 30 ans et la plus jeune était encore une adolescente.

Le visage de Booth se décomposa, il ne dit pas un mot :

- Ecoutez Booth, je vais donner la moitié des os à Hodgins pour qu'il les examine pendant que moi, j'examinerai minutieusement le reste des os, je resterai à l'institut le temps qu'il faudra, et dès que je trouve quelque chose je vous appelle. En attendant faites ce que vous avez à faire !! D'accord ??

- Ok, ça marche !!! Alors j'espère à bientôt !

Il partit sans même un reproche lui qui détestait que je reste toute la nuit au labo. Il était bien conscient que cette affaire serait dure et longue.


	5. Chapter 4

_Je tiens a dire merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews!_

_Voila la suite  
_

**Chapitre 4 :**

Il devait être 23h30, j'étais encore à l'institut, à rechercher des anomalies, quand j'entendis des pas. Je me retournai et vis que c'était Booth avait à la main deux cafés :

- Que faites-vous ici ??? Lui dis-je sur un ton plus froid que je ne l'aurais voulu

- Je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin de compagnie, me dit-il avec son sourire charmeur

- Je vous avez dit de faire ce que vous aviez à faire !! Continuais- je sur un ton de reproches

- C'est fait, et l'une de ces choses est de vous tenir compagnie !!

Je ne pu cette fois m'empêcher de sourire. Il m'offrit un café et devenant plus sérieux me demanda :

- Du nouveau

- Non, pas pour l'instant, ça fait beaucoup de victime, j'essaye d'être rapide tout en étant minutieuse, mais ce n'est pas facile !

- Je vois !! Vous avancez ??

- Non pas vraiment, Hodgins examinera les os demain, j'ai pris les 21 fémurs, mais comme ils ne sont pas encore nettoyés je ne vois pas grand-chose.

- Alors attendez demain qu'Hodgins revienne, et là vous pourrez nettoyer les os et les examiner correctement ! Maintenant, le café de sert plus a rien, donc rentrez chez vous et dormez, demain, j'aurais besoin de vous en forme !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, et si vous ne faites pas ce que je dis, je vous sortirais de votre labo de force et prendrais votre clé et votre carte !! Compris ??

-…

- Bien, maintenant, je vous raccompagne chez vous !

Il me prit par les hanches et me fit sortir. Je montai dans le SUV.

- Booth… Et si… Et si…

- Et si ??

- Je veux dire il ne nous à rien laissé comme indice, et si, on n'arrivait pas à l'attraper ?? Et s'il nous échappait ??

- On l'aura, je vous jure Bones, on l'aura, on a bien réussi à avoir Gormongon, on aura celui-ci !!

Lorsque j'entendis Booth prononcer ce nom je ne pu m'empêcher de me sentir triste et impuissante car tout c'était passé sous mes yeux, j'ai perdu le meilleur assistant que je puisse avoir et aussi un ami.

- Je suis désolé Bones, je ne voulais pas…

- Non, c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave !! Vous avez raison, on l'aura !

Deux minutes plus tard j'aperçus mon appartement :

- On y est, on se voit demain ?!

- Oui, et surtout reposez vous, ne vous torturez pas l'esprit, pas ce soir !! D'accord ?

- D'accord !! J'essayerai !!

- Non, vous le ferez, Bonne nuit Bones !!

- Ne m'appelez pas Bones… et bonne nuit !

Je montai me coucher, demain je devrais réexaminer tous les os. Hodgins trouvera quelque chose, il trouve toujours quelque chose. C'est donc avez cette pensée que je suivis le conseil de Booth et partis me coucher.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain matin je fus debout de bonne heure. Je m'habillai et partis au labo. Là bas je vis Hodgins examiner les os :

- Alors ? Quelque chose ?? M'enquis-je

- Non, pas pour l'instant, mais les os sont recouvert d'une fine couche d'un composant que je n'ai pas encore analysé !

- Et qu'est ce que tu attends ??

- Je voulais… J'y vais tout de suite !!

- Bien !! Quand tu auras terminé j'aimerais que tu donnes les os à M. Nigel- Murray pour qu'il puisse les nettoyer !

- D'accord !

Je partis m'installer dans mon bureau essayant d'écrire un nouveau roman quand Booth entra à son tour dans mon bureau :

- Bonjour ! Du nouveau ??

- Non !!

Je levai la tête :

- C'est pour moi ??

Booth hésita je le remarquai :

- Oui ! Tenez !

Il me tendit le café qu'il tenait :

- Merci

Il s'installa sur le canapé :

- Booth… Nous n'avons presque rien et…

- Presque ?? Vous avez quelque chose ??

- Je ne sais pas, Hodgins à trouver quelque chose mais ne l'a pas encore analysé !

- Il faut attendre combien de temps pour avoir les résultats ??

- Moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire !!!

- Hodgins ?? Vous avez les résultats ??

- Oui, j'ai trouvé de la poudre de silicium !

- Pourquoi y a-t-il du silicium sur les os ??

- Je ne sais pas, mais de la façon dont sont repartis les particules, on dirait que la personne qui a fait ça voulais essuyer les os !

- Excusez-moi !! Juste une question, à quoi sert le silicium ??

- Il est souvent utilisé pour faire briller l'alliage, comme le chrome !

- Donc pour résumer on cherche un malade qui a essayer d'essuyer des os avec un chiffon qui a déjà servit pour du silicium ?!

- Je crois que c'est ça !

- Bon, autre chose Dr Brennan ??

- Oui, va dire à M. Nigel-Murray de nettoyer les os !

- D'accord !

Je me retournai vers Booth :

- Maintenant que les os vont être nettoyés, je propose que vous me laissiez travailler et que vous vous occupiez de ce que vous avez à faire… Arrêter les méchants ??!

- D'accord !! Je repasserai plus tard mais si vous trouvez quelque chose, n'importe quoi, appelez moi !!

- Je n'y manquerai pas, maintenant allez-vous en !!

Je le poussai en direction de la sortie :

- Bien, bien, c'est bon, je m'en vais… Arrêter les méchants !!

Peu de temps après son départ mon assistant du jour vint me prévenir que les os étaient prêts. Je les examinais quand je trouvai enfin quelque chose, qui je l'espérai allait aider à identifier la victime :

- Booth !

- Booth, c'est Brennan, j'ai trouvé quelque chose !!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

- J'arrive tout de suite !

Aussitôt dit, Booth déboula quelques minutes plus tard au Jeffersionian :

- Alors ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Une des victime a une ostéonécrose de la tête fémorale

- Une ostéo quoi ? De la tête quoi ?

- Une ostéonécrose de la tête fémorale… ça veut dire que la tête du fémur s'est partiellement détruite ! Ça peut être causé par une utilisation de corticoïdes sur une longue période ou à forte dose, un traumatisme quelconque, une Embolie gazeuse, Drépanocytose, ou ça pourrait être dû à la maladie de gaucher !

- Vous avez une liste ou autre des personnes ayant ces symptômes ?

- Pas encore, il y a énormément de personnes, nous essayons de réduire les recherches.

- Bien ! Vous avez encore du travail ?

- Non, je dois attendre les résultats !

- Très bien, alors allons au dîner, dès qu'ils auront la liste ils vous appelleront !

- D'accord !

J'enlevai ma blouse et partis avec Booth, comme à son habitude, il me dirigea, sa main placé sur le bas de mon dos, vers la sortie. Arrivé au diner Booth commanda deux cafés et une pointe de tarte aux myrtilles. Je n'étais pas vraiment avec lui, je ne cesser de me poser toutes sortes de questions quand Booth me sortit de mes pensées :

- Arrêtez de vous torturer l'esprit, ce n'est pas en vous fatigant le cerveau qu'on va avancer !

- Je sais, désolé… Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi moi !

- Peut être parce que vous êtes la meilleure et qu'il a besoin d'un vrai challenge ! Vous savez on est souvent surprit par les pensées des malades de son genre !

- Je veux bien vous croire !

- Et si vous goutiez un peu de tarte, elle est délicieuse !

- Vous connaissez très bien ma réponse !

- Peut être qu'avec le temps vous direz oui !

- Je ne crois pas !

- Mais vous n'avez jamais goutez leur tarte ! Elle est...

- Je sais, délicieuse !

- Oui

- ça ne vous rend pas fou de ne rien pouvoir faire ?!

- Si, et pour me changer les idées, je mange de la tarte ! Vous devriez essayer !

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'en voulais pas ! Mais merci de proposer !

J'étais tendue et très désagréable, et je m'en rendais bien compte, mais ce qui me paraissait encore plus être une évidence, c'est à quel point Booth était patient avec moi, il me supportait sans broncher :

- Je suis désolé, je suis… c'est juste que cette histoire me rend folle !

- Je sais, et pour ne pas devenir comme vous, je mange de la tarte !

Il ne se retint pas et moi non plus, nous rîmes aux éclats puis reprenant son sérieux il me dit tendrement :

- Nous y arriverons Bones, on y arrive toujours !

Il me sourit, je lui souris, nous restâmes ainsi le sourire aux lèvres quelques secondes puis, mon téléphone sonna :

- Brennan !

- Brennan, c'est Camille, nous avons votre liste !

- On arrive tout de suite !

Nous prîmes nos vestes respectives et rejoignîmes le Jeffersionian le plus rapidement possible. A peine arrivés, nous pûmes voir toute l'équipe sur la plateforme :

- Vous l'avez ? Demanda Booth

- Oui, mais elle est assez longue, dit Angela anxieuse et désolée.

- Qu'est ce que vous appelez longue ? M'enquis-je auprès de mon équipe

- Regardez par vous-même, dit Camille me tendant une feuille.

Je m'emparai de la feuille qu'elle me tendait à priori il n'y avait pas grand monde:

- Celle-ci concerne seulement que les personnes atteinte d'embolie gazeuse, elle me tendit une autre feuille, celle-ci concerne les personnes atteinte de la maladie de gaucher, elle me tendit une troisième feuille, celle-ci les personnes atteinte de Drépanocytose, et celle-ci les ayant subit un traumatisme au fémur.

Quatre feuilles Je restai là, bouche bée, immobile :

- Mais vous avez restreint la liste seulement aux personnes ayant eu une ostéonécrose dû à leur maladie, et aux personnes ayant à un traumatisme localisé à cet endroit dans une période de 9 à 8 mois ??

- Oui, comme Angéla vous l'a dit, la liste est longue, me dit Camille d'un air des plus désolé.

Je me retournai vers Booth afin de trouver un peu de réconfort, mais lui étant moins compartimenté que moi, était encore sous le choc.

- Booth ?

- Oui ?

- Je crois que nous devrions y aller, plus vite nous commencerons, plus vite nous trouverons de qui il s'agit et plus vite nous aurons une piste à suivre !

- Oui, vous avez raison, et si cette fois ci, le reste de l'équipe nous aidait ?!

- Oui bonne idée, répartissons nous les personnes !

- Nous sommes cinq !

Booth pris les liste et distribua une feuille à chacun, seul hic, une personne n'avait pas de feuille, ce fut Angela :

- Rendez-moi vos feuilles !

Il les prit toutes et déchira un petit bout de chacune d'elle faisant attention de ne pas déchirer les noms et adresses, il prit un stylo et écris derrière chaque bout de quel liste provenait le morceau de feuille :

- Voila Angela, maintenant au travail !

Nous allions quitter la Jeffersionian quand :

- Et moi ?

C'était mon assistant j'allais lui répondre quand Booth me coupa :

- L'assistant de labo, reste au labo !

Et sans un mot de plus nous partîmes.


End file.
